A very stupid DBZ/SM crossover
by Lady Firefly
Summary: I wrote this before my other fanfic, and have put it up for your enjoyment. So enjoy!


Hello! I made this before I started Stormy blue eyes, and I thought I'd put it up for your enjoyment. It was really fun to write, and I'm always changing things. So, enjoy!

****************************************************************************************

Firefly: Kouken! I need help!

Kouken: What is it? Did you paint black polka dots on the monitor again?

Firefly: No.........I wanna make a fanfic!

Kouken: Don't. The last time you wanted to make a fanfic you turned Piccolo-sama into a smurf.

Firefly: No I didn't! And I promise I'll be good!

Kouken: Whatever...

Firefly: YEAH!!!! Arigato, Kouken-chan! Okay...um...

Buu: BUUU!!

Kouken: GAHH! What did ya put HIM in for????

Firefly: I think he's funny...!

Frieza: MWAHAHAHA!! I'm going to destroy this planet just like Namek!

Firefly: Cool! A retarded purple thing!

Frieza: *grumbles* I'm not retarded!

Buu: Ooh! Ooh! Can Buu be "retarded?"  


Kouken: Uh...sure....o.O  


Buu: *stomach growls* Buu hungry! *turns Frieza into a grape lollypop*  


Firefly: Oooh...grape! *grabs Frieza-lolly and stuffs in mouth* mmmm...crunchy!  


Buu: Hey! Buu mad now! Buu eat you!  


Sailor Saturn: GAAH! *conks Buu over the head with her mighty can-opener*  


Buu: *falls unconscious*  


Sailor Saturn: wow. That was easy.  


Sailor Pluto: Hey, why don't you show Kaioshin? He'd love to see this...  


Sailor Saturn: And have to pay the hospital bills when his jaw hits the ground? No thank you.  


Sailor Pluto: But he'll see it eventually...  


Chibiusa: Hi Hotaru!!!  


Kouken: GAHH!!! The spore! *turns to Firefly* What's with the annoying pink things?  


Firefly: *jumping up and down* I love Grape Lollypops!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  


Kouken: Uh oh...sugar rush...  


Piccolo: What's the point of this?  


Firefly: *stops jumping* Ya know Piccolo, you remind me of a very soggy sea cucumber.  


Piccolo: Huh? O_o  


Sailor Neptune: GAAAHH! NO!!! The sea cucumbers!!! *hugs Uranus* The visions...I had visions...of sea cucumbers...with bloody axes...Surrounding a dead...blusish-green person. *cries* HELP HARUKA!  


(NOTE: Neptune's hair is blue-green...and she really does have trouble with sea cucumbers.)  


Sailor Uranus: Shh...It's okay, Michiru, we'll take you to the nice, happy, sea cucumber free place...*leads 

Neptune away*  


Chibiusa: You're cute! *chases Goten*  


Goten: AAAAAHHHH NOOOOOOOO HEEEEEELP!!! *runs around*  


Sailor Moon: Hey, whatever happened to Helios and Masanori and all your other boyfriends?

NOTE: Chibiusa frequently changes her boyfriends...)  


Sailor Mars: Let's not forget Mamoru..  


Sailor Moon: Mamoru is MINE!

(NOTE: Chibiusa has a "thing" for Mamoru...)  


Firefly: Hey, did you know that purple cows make grape milk?  


Kurillan: Um...O_o  


Firefly: AAHHH!!! Annoying bald people!  


Kurillan: But I'm not bald anymore...  


Firefly: EXACTLY! I don't know what #18 sees in you!  


Cell: *chases around #18 and #17 carrying barbeque sauce and a fork* Come on, guys, It'll be fun!  


#17: NO! WE DON'T WANT TO BE ABSORBED THAT WAY!!  


#18: RUN FASTER!!!  


Sailor Venus: Ooh...that #17's not half bad lookin...  


Kouken: u_u;;;  


Firefly: Future Trunks is cooler!  


Sailor Venus: Ooh...could you introduce me to him?  


Firefly: NOOO! Trunks is MINE!  


Kouken: Trunks-sama isn't even IN this fanfic...  


Firefly: He is now!  


Future Trunks: Um...what am I doing here?  


Firefly...ooh...purple hunkyness...*drools*  


Future Trunks: Um....I'm gonna go over THERE now...hehe...*runs off*  


Firefly: WAIT!!!! Don't leave me!  


Sailor Venus: Oh he IS cute...*follows Trunks*  


Sailor Mercury: Wow Bulma. You're dad is a scientist too?  


Bulma: Uh huh! Dr. Briefs of-  


Sailor Mercury: AHAHAHAHAHAH! BRIEFS THAT'S FUNNY I GET IT! AHAHAHAHAHA! AND I BET YOU NAMED YOUR KID "TRUNKS" TOO!  


Bulma: But I DID name my kid Trunks...  


Sailor Mercury: *stops laughing* Ewww...  


Future Turnks: What's wrong with my name?  


Sailor Mercury: OH! Nothing...

Future Trunks: Actually, She really wanted to name me Panties, but Dad said no.

Bulma: But we would have made a fortune on Pampers commercials! Just think--'Panties, the Pampers baby!'

Future Trunks: Um....no.   


Firefly: THERE you are Trunks!  


Future Trunks: GAAH! Hide me!  


Sailor Mercury: Um.. okay... Shabon Spray! *bubbles appear everywhere*  


*Loud "spitootie" is heard and bubbles clear away*  


Firefly: Yea! Look what Dabura did to Chibiusa!  


Chibiusa: *turned to stone*  


Chibi Trunks: Cool...*pokes Chibiusa statue and breaks it* Oh, whoops!  


Sailor Jupiter: Cool! Trunks's strange clumsiness around people-turned-statues paid off for once!  


Future Trunks: Huh? What did I do? Gosh, I'm really confused...  


Firefly: Three cheers for Dabura!  


Dabura: HUH? But I did that to be mean...and evil! I don't want you cheering for me...  


Luna: Guess your stupid evil plan didn't work, huh?  


Gokou: AAAHHHHHH!!! A talking cat!!!  


Sailor Mars: AHHH!!! A flying talking monkey!!!  


Cell: AHHHH!!! A talking- wait, humans are supposed to talk...  


Oolong: AHHH!! A flying talking cricket!!!  


Half-eaten Frieza lollyopop: AHHH!!! A talking pig!  


Puar: AHHHH!!! A talking half-eaten Lollypop!  


Firefly: *stuffs the rest of Frieza lolly in mouth* Mmmmmm....yummers...  


Zircon: *squeaks*  


Everyone: AHHHHHHH!!! a squeaking flying eyeball thingy!!!!!  


Buu: BUUU!!  


Diana: EEP! A flying talking...pink...thing...  


Buu: Buu hungry!  


Sailor Saturn: GAAH! *conks Buu on the head with her can opener again*  


Bobbity: AHH! What the hell?  


Kaioshin: WHA!?!?!? *jaw drops to floor* HOW the hell?  


Sailor Saturn: Ahahahahaha!!! *nervous laughter* Wha'd I do?  


Sailor Pluto: I told you he'd find out sooner or later...  


Gokou: Hey! I'm not a monkey! I just have a tail!  
Vejita: Brilliant, Kakorotto. It took you at least 30 seconds to comprehend what that Mars person said! A new 

record for you!  


Firefly: Uh...hate to break it to you sayajins, but you ARE flying monkeys...you fly. You have tails. Sayajin...Simeon. What's the diff?  


Vejita: I am NOT a flying monkey!!  


Firefly: You're right...you are a smurf.  


Vejita: Huh? *looks at himself* AHHHHHH!!! My skin is blue!!!!  


Firefly: Heehee...Kouken gave me the idea...  


Vejita: I'm gonna smurf you! ... WHAT? What the smurf was that? There it smurfs again! AARRRGGGHHH! What have you smurfed to me?!?!? I can't smurf smurfing 'smurf'!!!

Firefly: HAHAHA!!! *rolls over laughing*

Vejita: *looks really smurfed...er...pissed.*  


Firefly: uh oh...what are you going to do to me?  


Vejita: Oh, I smurf I can smurf of something smurfable to smurf to you, you impertinent little smurfstart...  


Bulma: *gasps* VEJITA! *covers Chibi Trunks's ears*  


Chibi Trunks: Cool! Go Dad!  


Firefly: EEEEPPPP!!!! *hides behind Future Trunks*  


Future Trunks: *notices Firefly* Hey...want me to hold her for you?  


Vejita: Smurf, I mean, that would be smurfy, I mean, uh...OH SMURFIT!  


Firefly: OKAY OKAY I'LL CHANGE YOU BACK!!!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE NOT HURT ME????  


Vejita: um...no.  


Firefly: I'll wake up Buu.  


Vejita: Who smurfin' cares?  


Kaioshin: I CARE!!!! DO WHAT SHE SAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Vejita: And what makes you think I care about a smurfin' idiot like yourself?  


Firefly: Um.....I'll make you as geeky as Gokou...  


Vejita: AHH!! OKAY!!  


Firefly: Hold on a sec...  


Vejita: *skin changes to normal* smurf you, smurfit! Huh? NOO!!! Change the smurfing smurfness too!  


Firefly: Umm....can't.  


Vejita: WHAT?!?!? Why smurfin not?  


Firefly: Cause you keep saying curses! . Honestly! We need to keep our PG rating, ya know...  


Vejita: Smurf you all.  


Kouken: Oh WHY'D I give her that idea...next thing you know, Galaxia's going to be here...GAAH! Why'd I 

say that, smurfit!! *blinks* Oh, not me too...  


Galaxia: WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME INTO THIS FANFIC SOONER????  


Firefly: I dunno...(please don't kill me)  


Vejita: Who the smurfin' smurf is she? (Yes, kill her!)  


Galaxia: I AM THE GOLDEN QUEEN OF SHADOW...GALAXIA!!  


Sailor Uranus: Duh...  


Galaxia: YOU SOUND MAD, URANUS.  


Sailor Uranus: Why WOULDN'T I be mad?  


Sailor Neptune: Calm down, Dear--  


Firefly: I know what will make you madder...  


Sailor Moon: Oh look it's the starlights!  


Sailor Uranus: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?  


Sailor Neptune: *gives Firefly the patented Vejita stare™*  


Vejita: Hey! That's my stare ya smurfin smurf!  


Seiya: Um...hi Haruka...  


Sailor Uranus: DIE! *lunges at Seiya*  


Taiki: Whoah watch out Seiya!  


Sailor Uranus: AAHH MY EYES I'M BLIND!!!! *blinded by Taiki's shiny forehead*  


Sailor Neptune: Alright dear, it's okay...we'll take you to the nice, happy Seiya free place...*leads Uranus away, but bumps into Piccolo*  


Piccolo: Um, hi.  


Sailor Neptune: AHHHHHH!!! IT'S THE SEA CUCUMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away, leaving poor blind Uranus trying to sniff out Seiya*  


Gokou: Hey, wait--I'm not geeky!  


Kouken: u_u;; *slaps forehead* this fic is going nowhere...  


Gohan: Everyone say's I'm geeky...  


Goten: And they'd be right.

Stupid geek from Firefly's school: Everyone says I'm a geek too...but I'm really a super sayijin.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Firefly: What? No you're not, you're just some dork from my school!

Gohan: Who does he think he is?

Firefly: A mix of you, Vejita, and...um...I think Frieza...after all, he is retarded...

Vejita: What a smurfin smurf!

Yaten: AWWWW!! Hello Luna! *chases*

Luna: GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP!!!!

Gokou: AAAHHHHHH!!! A talking cat!!!  


Sailor Moon: AHHH!!! A flying talking monkey!!!  


Cell: AHHHH!!! A talking- wait, humans are supposed to talk...  


Oolong: AHHH!! A flying talking cricket!!!

Puar: AAAAAAAAAHH! A talking- wait, I knew Oolong could talk...

Diana: AAAAAAHH!! A flying talking...thing...DANGIT! Why don't I get to scream at anything the makes a little bit of sense?

Sailor Saturn: Deja vu, anyone?

Galaxia: *turns to Firefly* HEY, ON SECOND THOUGHT, WHY DID YOU INVITE ME INTO THIS FANFIC???

Firefly: O_o I thought you wanted to...

Gokou: HEY! I'm not a monkey!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Moon: But you have a tail don't you?

Gokou: Yeah, well...I'm still not a monkey!

Rubius: Hey, this statue of pieces are pretty good...*eyeing Chibiusa pieces*

Sailor Jupiter: We're going to send it to CURE later...

Firefly: Hey Rubius...I have a question...WHY DON'T YOU WEAR THE SMURFIN JACKET!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Rubius: Um...well..it's polyester...it makes me itch...

Firefly: Well then...let's MAKE you wear the smurfin jacket...

Rubius: AHHHH!!!! THE ITCHINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Mars: Hey--how come WE aren't getting cameos! There's all this DBZ stuff and not half as much as SM stuff!  


Sailor Venus: Yeah! I only got a few lines all day!  


Sailor Jupiter: Yeah! And I only got one! No, wait, two...and this makes three...  


Firefly: Well, I'm sorry! But you, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Pluto, Moon, Saturn, and Galaxia(mostly 

Galaxia, mostly so she doesn't kill me) are flawless!  


Sailor Uranus: ARE YOU SAYING I'M FLAW...erm...FULL????????  


Firefly: Um...no...you're just...  


Vejita: Let's smurf her.  


Sailor Uranus: If that means severly injure, then yes, lets. When I regain eyesight....  


Future Trunks: NO! You can't hurt her!  


Firefly: *hearts float around* Trunks...  


Future Trunks:...Cause it's my turn!  


Firefly: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Kouken: Um, as much as I'd like to see her scream in pain, I don't think you should do that.  


Vejita: Why smurfin not?  


Kouken: Cause that's not (exactly) her.  


Sailor Uranus: Huh? It sounds like her...  


Kouken: I think she might be possessed...  


Sailor Jupiter: By lime jello?  


Sailor Saturn: split-ended villian?  


Mistress 9: I DON'T have split ends...*grumbles*  


Kouken: No...by a lollypop.  


Everyone: HUH?  


Kouken: Look at this! *holds up lollypop stick attached to Firefly's neck* A blueberry lollypop stick!  


Sailor Venus: Of COURSE! Blueberry lollypops and grape lollypops have been at war for years!!  


Firefly: Huh what?  


Vejita: Is that why I'm a smurfin smurf? Cause smurfs are smurfin blue?  


Kouken: Prolly. (always wondered why she was outta whack today...)  


Future Trunks: So does this mean that she really doesn't like me?  


Kouken: Unfortunately...no.  


Firefly: Oooh.....purple hunkyness.... hi.  


Future Trunks: Ugh. Great  


Blue lollypop stick: Well, At least I destroyed the purple retard! (Frieza) And I woulda done bad things to the purple people too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!  


Sailor Mars: Jinkies! *claps hand to mouth* Oh my god where'd that come from?  


Sailor Pluto: Okay, show's over, you can all go home now.

Everyone: *Leaves*

Firefly: Um, thanks for that.

Kouken: No prob...I like blueberry...

Firefly: You realize your efforts were futile, and my fanfic will go on, right?

Kouken: Uh oh.

Buu: BUUUUUUU!!!

Firefly: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sailor Pluto: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Saturn: Where the smurf is my can opener?

Kaioshin: I wanna use it!

Sailor Saturn: NO! Mine!

Kaioshin: But it's so cool...

Sailor Saturn: Oh well, you color stealing, gender bending, freak!

Kaioshin: HEY! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

Sailor Saturn: I don't know WHAT I'm talkin to either, but oh well!

Kaioshin: THAT'S IT!

Kouken: GET 'EM SATURN! *receives many stares* Um...I mean... break it up, guys! Show's over!

THE SMURFIN PURPLE END

I SAID THE SHOW IS SMURFIN OVER!

I'll sic Buu on you...

Okay, I'll smurf you.

GO AWAY!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GOODBYE!

(Jinkies, are they still here?)


End file.
